


Role Reversal

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: If only the Malfoys knew what their son did with the help.





	Role Reversal

“This is…”

Draco pushed his plate away with a sigh, shaking his head as you stood beside him.

“Y/n-get Draco another plate. And this time-tell your mother to get it right”, Narcissa spoke, her voice soft-but just as threatening as usual.

You clenched your jaw, glaring at Draco as you took his plate, not failing to notice the smug smirk on his face.

“Right away”, you gritted out, leaving the room as calmly as you could-despite the anger and rage that was growing inside you.

“Fucking asshole!”

“_Incarcerous_!”

The ropes flew from the tip of your wand, binding around Draco’s hands and feet, holding him to the bedposts.

“You enjoy that-humiliating me?”

He stared up at you with the cocky expression he wore every time he managed to wind you up.

“I wouldn’t be so smug if I was you, Draco. Remember who’s in control here”.

You gripped his cock without warning, squeezing hard as he lurched up, a groan leaving his throat.

“Now…what do you want me to do with this? Play with it?” you asked, leaning down and licking up his balls and cock, a shiver running down Draco’s spine at the warmth of your tongue.

“Or should I leave you here? Let mummy find you? After all-you humiliated me. I think I should return the favour”.

His eyes widened, a look of fear and fury on his face-Draco doing his best to break out of his restraints-not that he succeeded.

“Hit a nerve?” you sniggered, leaning down once more and taking the tip of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the slit, before taking him all the way in.

He stilled on the bed, mouth hanging open as you sucked his cock, head bobbing up and down, hands playing with his balls.

“Say sorry, Draco”, you mumbled, licking up and down his length as his body jerked.

When he said nothing-you scraped your teeth against him-Draco letting out a yelp.

Chuckling, you spat onto your hand and started stroking Draco.

“Apologize-or you don’t cum”, you warned after a minute, taking your hands off him and sitting on your knees.

When he said nothing, you shrugged, ripping your own clothes off.

“If only you could say sorry, Draco. Then maybe you’d be inside me by now”.

You interested two fingers into yourself, letting out a particularly obscene moan as you rocked back and forth.

“Oh, Draco”, you whined, keeping eye-contact with him as you continued fucking yourself, before adding a third finger.

“God-I feel so full”, you whispered, lying flat on the bed and spreading your legs as far apart as you could, letting him get the full show.

You shut your eyes as you continued, when you heard a mumble from Draco.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry”, he muttered reluctantly.

“That’s a good boy”, you praised, offering him your fingers, which he took gratefully into his mouth.

“Now…you want me to ride you?”

He nodded eagerly, the desperation evident on his face, eyes wide with excitement as you straddled him, lining him up, before sinking down, taking every inch he had to offer.

You rolled your hips slowly, knowing he wouldn’t last long after all your edging, but sped up when Draco urged you to go faster.

He thrust up just as hard as you slammed down-despite not having a grip on anything but the ropes.

But just as he got closer to coming-the sound of your mum’s voice drifted upstairs.

_“Y/n! We’re leaving now!”_

You glanced down at Draco’s crestfallen face, shrugged, and hopped off his dick, still strained and desperate for release.

“Sorry, Draco. Next time!” you assured him, waving your wand as your clothes reappeared on you-before you ran to the door.

“Y/N!” he yelled.

You turned around with questioning eyes, only to remember you’d left him tied up.

“My bad. But…imagine if your mother did come in and find you. I wonder how she’d take it-knowing her son likes to take orders from the help”, you teased, winking when he rolled his eyes.

Waving your wand once more, the ropes unbound themselves and disappeared.

“Well…see you tomorrow, Draco. And who knows-if you’re a good boy-I might just let you cum”.


End file.
